Forget Me Not
by Shampoo
Summary: Chapter 7 now up! Sorry for the wait. Summary: Ghost story involving Ash, but for Team Rocket lovers too. ^_^ *greeneyeshippy*
1. my darling

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the stuff I make up.  
  
Summary: While at a pokemon center, Ash begins to hear voices in his head, and sees cryptic and puzzling visions. He can trace it back to the ghost of a girl who wants revenge, but she seems to have forgotten everything about herself… can Ash help her remember or will she remain a dangerous and vengeful spirit forever?  
  
Author's Notes: I was sent a summary of this story (a different summary, it might seem, but I'm getting there ^_^) by AC_Ishida, my beta reader. I just decided to have a little fun with it. Anyway, I would also like to thank Mystique Meowth for reading it beforehand and giving it compliments. Thanks to you both, and to all my reviewers! On another topic, I want to say that when I saved this on Word as a .doc file, all of my italics were lost. Every time someone speaks with 's attached, try to think of it as italics… please? ^_^; Thanks.  
  
  
  
~*Forget Me Not*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash absently put his dirty clothes into a washing machine supplied by the pokemon center he was in. A loud yawn escaped from him, and he rubbed his eyes, feeling extremely tired. He and his friends had been walking all day trying to find this place. It seemed like pokemon centers were getting further and further apart.  
  
He honestly didn't know much of how to work a washing machine: Brock usually did it for Misty and him. Now, both were asleep, and all of his thoughts were of joining them. Ash stared blankly at the buttons and words, mind puzzling. Finally he decided he didn't care: the urge to close his eyes was too overwhelming. He pressed some random controls and felt a little proud when the machine started to whirr and hum.  
  
Blinking slowly, Ash wearily stood up and made his way to the door, noticing Misty and Brock were sleeping on the couches. Again. It had been weeks since he had a nice place to sleep.  
  
"I'd give anything for a bed," Ash muttered, walking out of the room.  
  
Would you really?  
  
He halted, suddenly feeling much more awake. Spinning around, he looked back into the room he had just been in. Nothing had changed, the soap was just where he left it, his clothes basket was still sitting next to the machine, and the machine was still loudly working on getting the stains from his clothing.  
  
"Wh-who's there?" Ash asked. The entire area was very dimly lit, and the shadows were long and dark. "Where are you hiding?"  
  
I'm not hiding, my dear. Would you really and truly do anything for a bed? I can arrange one easily, if you promise me you'll do anything.  
  
"I-I didn't know anyone was listening to me," stuttered Ash, glancing wildly from place to place, trying to find the person who was speaking to him. It was a very feminine voice, but it had an edge to it that made him feel chilled. It sounded warm and feral at the same time, a combination that he had never heard nor wanted to hear.  
  
Come, darling. Speak to me.  
  
"Where are you," Ash said, trying to sound brave. A burst of disquieting laughter made him feel as if someone was pouring ice water down his spine.  
  
I'm right here.  
  
He stood, fixed to the floor, trembling. "I… I don't see you…" he said, although it sounded more like pleading. "You can't be in front of me if I can't see you…"  
  
Are you sure, darling? Are you absolutely sure?  
  
Ash never answered. He backed out slowly, and dashed toward his friends, almost tripping over Misty. He leaped into his sleeping bag and zipped it almost all the way, breathing rapidly and shaking. 'That was scary…' he thought, already feeling safer. He could hear his friends take soft breaths in and out, and this calmed him a great deal. His eyes began to flutter shut.  
  
Am I scary? Maybe you're right.  
  
Ash immediately sat bolt upright, expecting to see someone standing over him. No one was there. "Who are you?" he demanded, less frightened. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Misty rolled over. "I want you to shut up," she murmured sleepily.  
  
"Someone is talking to me," Ash said. "Didn't you hear them? It sounds like they are right next to us!"  
  
"You're dreaming," Misty sighed, "I didn't hear anyone but you and your big mouth. Go back to sleep." Ash stared at her for a long time, until her breaths became deep and even. He turned back around and sighed.  
  
'Why couldn't Misty hear the voice?' he asked himself.  
  
My precious. No one can hear my voice but you. You're my one and only. I would speak to no one else.  
  
Ash's mind teetered between fear and confusion. 'Who are you?' he asked for the third time. 'Why can't anyone hear you? What do you want?'  
  
No one can hear me unless I wish it. The only one whose ears can listen to my voice is you. I chose it to be that way. I've been asleep for a long time, my love. A long, long time. I've been dreaming. Dreaming of revenge. Someone crossed me, dearest. There was a fight. In that very room we just met in, behind locked doors and closed windows. But there is a problem.  
  
The voice grew even more cold and evil.  
  
I don't remember what happened. I try and I try, but I cannot. I thought, maybe someone can help me. That's when I decided to stop dreaming, and take the first step in achieving my sweet retaliation. But how?  
  
  
  
Ash neither said nor thought anything. His eyes were wide open and his lungs had a harder and harder time filling with air.  
  
  
  
Yes, how? A question I pondered. And then I saw you. So young and so innocent. So pure and so determined. You live to reach your goals, don't you? You help anyone in need. You've got a heart of gold. Who would suspect a child like that? Who could honestly gaze at you and say, That boy is a killer? He has a heart of ice. No one, dear. Not a one.  
  
'Leave me alone,' Ash thought fiercely. 'Go find someone else to annoy.' He wanted to sound indifferent, maybe courageous. He wanted this person, whoever they were, to get out of his head. He was, in a word, terrified.  
  
Am I annoying you? You'll get used to it. I'm not planning on leaving any time soon, sweetling. Not until I'm through with you.  
  
He tried reasoning with her. 'You don't even know what happened,' he mentally chided. 'You can't expect me to do anything for you. I won't do anything for you. Go away.'  
  
Sweet child. Don't try to make your emotions betray your voice. I can feel your fear. I'm right here, Ash. Don't you want to help me?  
  
'No.' Waves of drowsiness washed over him. 'No…'  
  
You'll change your mind, dearest. You will. I'll make you.  
  
Her words grew faint and murky, just like his consciousness. Everything blurred and clouded, and his eyelids began to slide down. He welcomed the realm of sleep, hoping he could get out of the nightmare his reality had just become.  
  
~*~  
  
Ash was dreaming. He was aware of it, which was strange. He was never aware of his dreams. All he did was remember them once he woke up. Not once before was he able to move and think on his own accord.  
  
Nevertheless, he sat still. The atmosphere seemed to close in and tell him to do so. Everything around him was as black as pitch, but a light somewhere above was shining, illuminating only him. He glanced warily around, wondering exactly what was hiding in the shadows. Suddenly, a voice cut through the dark.  
  
"Here I am," it said. Ash placed it as the same voice that was talking to him earlier. Gradually, a light appeared in front of him as well. There was a shape in the middle that was slowly becoming recognizable as a human. A girl.  
  
"Maybe now our conversation will not be so frightening for you, will it?" She tilted her head and smiled, but her warm expression did not reach her eyes. She was thin and young, about his age, maybe even a little younger, with straight, deep violet hair at about chin length and black eyes which reflected nothing. A spray of freckles was scattered across her nose and cheeks.  
  
"This is not my true form," she explained. "But maybe it will relax you just a bit."  
  
Ash glared at her. "Why am I here?"  
  
She turned her head and stuck out her bottom lip, looking hurt. "Don't be so angry with me," she sulked. "I haven't done anything to you… yet."  
  
He stepped back. "For the last time, what do you want with me?"  
  
Her smile turned icy. "I want you to help me. Isn't that what you do best?" She slid closer to him. "All my thoughts are of revenge. Revenge I don't know who to deal to. I want you to help me remember."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" he snapped. "If you can't remember what happened, than that's your problem!"  
  
She paused. "I believed that too," she said after a while. "And then something struck me. How on Earth could I remember anything? I don't have a mind."  
  
Ash jumped back as if he'd been burned by her words. "What do you mean?" he gasped, "You can't live without a mind."  
  
She chuckled lightly. "Who said I was alive?"  
  
Ash's voice died in his throat and he staggered away from her. "Y-you're… you're a…"  
  
"A ghost," she said casually. "That's right."  
  
Ash, wake up! C'mon, Ash, Brock's waiting! We've got to go!  
  
The current conversation topic was shattered by Misty's voice calling to him. Ash looked around. "Misty…?" he murmured. "Where are you?"  
  
A dangerous look passed over the girl's features. "So, there is a girl with you as well. I'm afraid I have some competition. I'll make sure to take care of that," she snarled. Then, as soon as it had appeared, her angry demeanor faded. "It seems your presence is wanted in the waking world. Get up, Ash!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ash opened one eye, and then the other. Misty was standing over him, looking impatient. "Took you long enough," she snapped. Ash exhaled noisily and grinned.  
  
"It was all a dream," he said.  
  
Misty's face softened. "Had a bad dream, Ash?" she asked. Togepi clapped its hands together and burbled happily.  
  
"Yeah. It's over though," he replied, getting up. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Brock's waiting in the front."  
  
"Great. C'mon pikachu!" Ash rolled up his bag and hurriedly packed his things, wanting to leave this place. It gave him the creeps, even though he was now sure he'd been dreaming. It was refreshing for him to step out into the sunlight. He caught up to his friends and they began planning the rest of the day.  
  
We'll have fun!  
  
Ash stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone turned and looked back at him. "Are you OK, Ash?" asked Misty.  
  
"Yeah, I'm f-fine," Ash muttered, looking at his feet.  
  
"Well, alright then," said Misty quizzically, walking ahead but still turned back towards Ash. Soon she faced forward and continued a conversation with Brock, even though their tones were more careful and hushed.  
  
I hope you didn't think you were rid of me. Come on, now, darling. I'm going to be here for a while. Let's get along.  
  
Ash kept his eyes planted to the ground and kept walking. 'Who are you?'  
  
That's a good question. I'm afraid I don't remember myself. All I want to do is rest in peace, my dear. That's all. The only way I can do that is by finding the person who made me this way. Then I will leave, I swear it. I didn't want to have any regrets.  
  
'What are your regrets?' Ash asked mentally. This was an eerie and haunting situation, but a curious one nonetheless. He liked getting to the bottom of things and helping people, and this aspect of his character was beginning to override his fear.  
  
I didn't want to die yet. There was something I had to do. I made a promise.  
  
'What did you promise?'  
  
The voice was thinner and more drawn. I promised I'd meet him… somewhere… he said he'd be waiting… I never got there… he's still waiting for me…  
  
Ash frowned. 'How do you know?'  
  
I believe in him. I remember nothing but my trust in him. He'll be there. He'll always be there, until I come back. I'll do anything to return to him, and show him that I didn't mean to leave him there. Someone stopped me.  
  
He listened to her with his full attention, not realizing Misty and Brock were glancing back worriedly. Even pikachu had left his side. He was walking a few yards behind them, looking down silently. They wondered what was wrong.  
  
Will you help me? Just answer me that.  
  
'Wh… why should I?'  
  
I know you, darling. I think somewhere deep down you want to help me. Please, Ash. You have dreams and goals, don't you? I know you do. You'd stop at nothing for them. I'm the same way. I need to fulfill what I've set out to do.  
  
'And revenge is your dream, isn't it?'  
  
I won't lie to you. It's what I want.  
  
Ash's mind wavered. He imagined someone waiting for their lover. He imagined a young woman being stopped from achieving true love. What was wrong with wanting to keep a promise? What was wrong with getting back at someone who had done you wrong?  
  
Perhaps if it wasn't for the girl's voice in his head, he wouldn't have come to the same decision. There was nothing malicious about Ash. But he liked to help people. Even people whose goals seem strange and twisted, he didn't want make anyone suffer needlessly.  
  
Help me.  
  
There couldn't have been a better example of subliminal messages. 'OK,' thought Ash. 'I'll… I'll help you.'  
  
~*~ 


	2. love to the point of possession

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the stuff I make up. I would make a wittier disclaimer but I'm too lazy.  
  
Summary: It's on the first chapter…  
  
Author's Notes: Well, at least I'm getting reviews. ^_^ Somebody said Ash wouldn't help someone if they presented him with such a dilemma… well, I tried to explain why he agreed in the last chapter, but I will try to do so AGAIN in a later chapter. This one is going to be more about Jessie, James and Meowth. After all, they ARE my favorite. =) I want to say a big thank you to all of my reviewers, especially, to AC_Ishida (because this fic is mostly her idea) and Mystique_Meowth. Both are my beta readers, and have been very supportive. Thanks!  
  
Remember now…  
  
" " means normal speaking  
  
' ' means thoughts  
  
and means subconscious speaking  
  
  
  
~*Forget Me Not*~  
  
By now Ash had all but forgotten about Misty and Brock, who were walking up ahead and glancing back at him from time to time. He was absorbed in his own thoughts, and every once in a while, the girl's voice would pop in and say something. Ash was still irritated at her for sticking around and bothering him, but slowly he was opening up to her. It could be added here that this was by no fault of his own. She had chosen him for this quality, knowing full well it would only be a matter of time before she could worm her way into his thought process and change it.  
  
'So,' Ash thought. 'Do you have a name?'  
  
Didn't I tell you, dear? I don't remember.  
  
'Really? I thought everyone has a name,' Ash said to her.  
  
You could give me a name, if you desire it.  
  
'OK. How about "Loser"?' Ash's immaturity flared up and he laughed a little, causing Misty and Brock to turn around. Ash didn't see them, however, and kept to himself.  
  
If that's what you wish. Her voice sounded a little more drawn out. She was honestly getting tired of him, but she knew he was the one. If she was going to pull any of her revenge off, it was going to be with him. She just wanted to hurry up and take him over, because she couldn't take much more of this.  
  
Ash stopped smiling and looked back down at the ground. His joke has been deflated. He folded his arms. 'I was just kidding.'  
  
Are you sure?  
  
'Yes,' he muttered inwardly. 'But I've never met anyone without a name. What do you want to be called?'  
  
Up to you, darling.  
  
Ash looked up, thinking. His pride was still sore from the lack of amusement from his loser joke. And he had thought it was funny, too. 'Lu?' He wanted to remember it somehow.  
  
Lu? I've never heard that name before.  
  
'Well if you don't like it, then you pick.'  
  
Let's see. Lucy?  
  
'I hate that name.'  
  
She paused for a while. Lucille?  
  
Ash was getting bored of this. 'I guess.'  
  
Alright then, dear. I'll be Lucille.  
  
'Fine.'  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him, Brock?" asked Misty worriedly. "I've never known Ash to act like this before."  
  
"I'm sure he's just thinking about something," Brock said, not too sure either. He didn't want to say anything that would worry Misty further, so he tried to dismiss the topic. "What do you want to do when we get to town?"  
  
Misty was silent for a moment, wondering if she should keep prodding Brock about Ash's behavior or change the subject. She decided to change the subject, because worrying never did anyone any good. "I heard they have a nice aquarium there," she offered, attempting to sound excited.  
  
"Maybe they'll have an exhibit about how to be a good water pokemon breeder," said Brock. "And I bet those aquarium girls spend a lot of time at the beach!" At once Brock was lost in his own little world full of sun, sand, and perfectly tanned girls in bikinis. Misty sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
As the younger group passed by a clump of bushes, they remained oblivious to the fact that they were actually walking very close to where Jessie, James, and Meowth were camped. The small clearing was dark and overgrown, but this didn't bother the trio who were sitting on a log and halfheartedly watching a little fire they had made slowly burn.  
  
"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" James asked, trying to break the dreary mood. Meowth glanced up at him, but Jessie kept her eyes fixed on the flames.  
  
"I guess we're gonna try n' steal dat pikachu again." Meowth leaped off the log and started walking out into the forest.  
  
"Where are you going?" said James.  
  
"I'm just gonna take a walk. You don't have ta wait up, Jim." With that, the cat vanished into the brush.  
  
James folded his arms. "I'm not that bad company," he pouted. He turned to Jessie. "So what does Meowth do on those walks?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe we should follow him one of these days and find out."  
  
James flashed a grin, signaling his approval of her idea. Silence settled over them once more, and James grew uncomfortable. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" he attempted again.  
  
"I guess we'll do what Meowth said."  
  
"I don't want to blast off again," James whined. "I landed on a rock or something last time."  
  
Jessie looked annoyed. "We wouldn't have had to lose if you hadn't messed things up." She crossed her legs and waited for James to answer.  
  
"Hey!" came his indignant response. "We would've lost anyway. I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Yes you did!" she snapped. "Don't you remember? First you forgot the shovels so we couldn't dig a hole, and then you forgot the net we were going to catch pikachu in, and then…" Jessie was raising a finger for every complaint, "you still don't get around to training that plant of yours! It's useless! We'll never win!"  
  
With that, Wobbufet came out of its pokeball and saluted. "Wobb!" it cried, and Jessie grew even more annoyed.  
  
"Get back in your pokeball!" she commanded, and it obeyed. Then it was just her and James again, and this time, the tension was palpable.  
  
"It's not my fault," said James after a while. "You can't blame me because we never win. Sometimes it's your fault too." He looked at her sadly, wanting this fight to end, but at the same time needing to defend himself.  
  
Jessie glared daggers at him. "Then you tell me how I could have changed the fact that we lost," she said lightly. "Go on, I gave you my reasons, now you give me yours."  
  
James just looked down. He thought this had gone far enough, and didn't want to anger her further. He wished he had just kept his mouth shut from the beginning.  
  
Jessie was still waiting for an answer, but when she got a look at James's hurt expression, she stopped. Why had she just snapped at him like that? He hadn't done anything. She felt guilty. But, she reasoned, everyone has to vent on someone. Then she looked down. Why didn't James vent on people too? Was it just her?  
  
"I'm sorry, Jessie."  
  
The words tore at Jessie, and she stood up. James looked alarmed. "Where…?" he managed to say, but she cut him off.  
  
"I'm taking a walk." She was starting to understand Meowth's mentality. Maybe it would help her sort out a few things.  
  
James put his hand on her arm. "No! Jessie, don't leave. I didn't mean to make you mad, really!"  
  
Jessie stared down at him, and then back ahead. "It's not you. Just let me go." His hand reluctantly fell away. She knew she should have been a little more comforting, but it just wasn't in her personality to do so. She wouldn't have known where to start.  
  
James watched her with scared eyes she walked stiffly out of the clearing. After she was gone, he slumped back down and put his face in his hands. Why couldn't he get anything right? Now he was alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty was about to enter the huge aquarium. It had a very futuristic design, fashioned like a dome. She smiled, hoping they had a dragonair in there. She thought those were so pretty, and she hadn't seen one in ages.  
  
In the background of her water pokemon fantasy, she could hear Brock bothering some poor girl who was cursed with a pretty face. Would you be my girlfriend, he was saying. I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. There's a movie I wanted to see… hey! Where are you going? Come on, give me a chance!  
  
She snapped back into reality and stomped over to the stricken boy, grabbing onto his ear and hauling him away from such a public place, where he was humiliating both of them. Then a thought came to her. "Where's Ash?" she asked.  
  
Brock looked around. "I don't know. Maybe he had some errands to run?"  
  
"It's not like him to walk off without a word like that." She noticed pikachu was at her feet. "And without pikachu!"  
  
Brock nodded. "That is strange."  
  
She knelt down "Do you know where Ash went, pikachu?" she asked. The rodent shook its head.  
  
"Chaa…"  
  
Misty stood up. "Something odd is going on with Ash," she declared. "He's been acting weird lately and I want to get to the bottom of it!"  
  
~*~  
  
Come on, darling. Just for a minute?  
  
'No.'  
  
The newly named Lucille had been asking Ash the same question since she had persuaded him to stray off him his friends.  
  
'First tell me where that rare pokemon is. You said you saw one around here!' he thought impatiently.  
  
If she had had eyes, she would have rolled them. If he still couldn't figure out she had been lying, then he must have been denser than she had previously thought. All she could do now was wait for a random ray of intelligence to shine through and restore her faith in him.  
  
Then again, maybe this was a blessing in disguise. She could defiantly pull off more cunning stunts without getting caught, if she was in this body. Who would suspect a boy who had the IQ of a rock? At first she wanted to use him because of his good heart, but now things were looking even brighter. No one would stop her at this rate.  
  
But she was running into problems.  
  
Please, I beg you. I won't be long, I swear it.  
  
'I don't understand why you want to use my body,' Ash said to her as he pushed a bush to the side, half expecting to see a new, rare pokemon underneath. There wasn't, and he sighed.  
  
We'll just switch places for a minute. Please, love, it's been so long since I've been alive. I just want to feel it one more time.  
  
Ash paused. 'And then you won't ask me anymore?' he asked.  
  
Never again. I just need your consent.  
  
How she hated that. Getting into his mind was like running into a brick wall. For some reason, he wouldn't yield. She was aware of his slow deliberation.  
  
'Well… I guess it can't hurt, if you only stay for a minute…'  
  
She seized her chance.  
  
Ash was overtook by a blinding light, and then abrupt darkness. He felt like he was falling, and he could hear his own heart pounding harder and harder all around him. Next he was aware of someone chuckling, and then all out racking themselves with some insane laughter. But… it sounded as if he was in a box and all this was going on somewhere outside.  
  
What's happening to me? he said to the darkness all around him.  
  
Lucille put a hand to her new face, and then reached up and trailed the rim of her cap with her fingers. She looked around, and then down at herself. She was wearing jeans, gloves, some sort of vest…  
  
Let me back now. Ash's voice was small and afraid.  
  
"No, dear." Her voice was that of a young boy. Ash's voice. "I want to stay like this for just a little while longer."  
  
What are you going to do with me?  
  
"I don't know yet." She was talking out loud, not caring what anyone thought of her. It wasn't like this body was hers. Ash would just have to face the repercussions of all this.  
  
She reconsidered. Now, Ash's repercussions were also hers. If someone thought he was crazy for talking to himself, she might not get away with anything she tried. With that in her mind, she reverted back to thought.  
  
'You might as well get used to the situation at hand, my dear.' She began walking out of the forest.  
  
Where are you taking me?  
  
'Back to the center,' she replied.  
  
Why?  
  
'To see if I can remember.'  
  
~*~  
  
Jessie didn't really know where she was going, but she kept trudging on anyway. In truth, although she would have never admitted it, she was mentally going through scenarios in which she could apologize to James without sounding too soft. She still felt angry with herself over what she had done, although she didn't know why. On a normal day, she would have dismissed this without a second thought.  
  
Now she thought of James's expression from earlier, and his apology. Had she really been that out of line?  
  
After a while, she could make out a building, and, upon closer inspection, she discovered it was a pokemon center. Ignoring the prickling sensation behind her eyes, she hurried towards it. Jessie normally never went anywhere like this, but she wanted to rest for a few minutes before heading back.  
  
And once she got there, even if she had to shake him awake and scream it in his ear, she would say she was sorry to James.  
  
Jessie walked in and noticed the Joy at the reception was giving her an uneasy look. A few trainers turned and looked at her. She felt embarrassed for a split second, before shooting malicious glances back at them, and holding her head up in a confident way. But all she really wanted to do was be alone, so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone. She approached a door to a dark room. Curious, she opened it and walked in. No one seemed to be around. Jessie sighed thankfully and flipped on the lights.  
  
Washing machines everywhere.  
  
She turned the lights back off. The light streaming in from a small window softly illuminated a small place. Jessie wandered over there, and sat down, brooding. What if James decided to leave while she was gone? She banished the thought, too afraid of it to deal with it properly. Her eyes began to burn. She felt ridiculous, and tried to summon any other emotion to cancel out what she was feeling now.  
  
So intent was she that she never heard the door slowly creak open and let a shadowy figure slip in.  
  
~*~  
  
to be continued 


	3. life can be so nice

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stuff I make up (oh my gosh I'm so deep!).  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you to all of my reviewers! Half of your praise should go out to AC_Ishida, because this story is partly her idea (I just put in the ghost elements ^_^). Thanks to Mystique Meowth for being a great beta reader, as well. You guys are the best! Now, on to other matters waiting to be discussed… Jessie fans, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I have nothing against Jessie, it's just that, well, she's got to get it. XD No, really, I think she's cool, and she'll be back for my next story. Finally, I got the idea for a scene in here from Laura Joh Rowland's novel "Shinju." It's a really good book, and I suggest everyone read it. ^_^ That being said, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review!  
  
Remember now….  
  
' ' means thought  
  
" " means words  
  
means subconscious speaking  
  
  
  
~*Forget Me Not*~ part 3  
  
  
  
Jessie sighed and rose to her feet. She decided it was time to get back to her camp and face James, and to most importantly apologize to him. It was pointless for her to sit here brooding any longer. It wouldn't do her situation any good.  
  
Before she could stand, however, Jessie noticed an odd shadow before her. She could make it out to be that of a young person, but they were standing totally still, faced in her direction. Although she couldn't see their eyes, she had an eerie feeling as if they were staring right through her. "Who are you?" she demanded. Had they been standing there the whole time?  
  
The person stepped forward out of the darkness and Jessie recognized him immediately. "Twerp!" she said, half angry and half relieved.  
  
Ash glared down at her, sizing her up. Jessie scrambled to her feet and folded her arms. "Well, now that you're here, I'm leaving," she snapped at him. Her pokemon were back at the camp and there was no way she could ever win a battle.  
  
She gave an indignant huff when he blocked the door. "Listen," she hissed. "I don't want to spend time in the same room as you if I don't have to."  
  
Jessie would have continued, but light streaming in from the crack in the door momentarily illuminated Ash, causing her to have second thoughts as to whether this was truly him or not. His body looked the same, but the changes she could see were in his face. His once youthful and determined expression was replaced with one of cold malice, and his eyes were dark and cruel. A horrible mockery of a smile passed over his lips and Jessie felt fear well up within her.  
  
"Tw-twerp…?" she managed, backing up.  
  
"Not today," said Ash in a much smoother and confident voice.  
  
Whatever you're planning on doing, don't do it.  
  
Lucille broke her eye contact with Jessie. 'I'll do whatever I want. This is my body now.'  
  
Please! Ash cried from within, and she winced.  
  
'Not so loud.'  
  
Give me my body back!  
  
'I just want to see if I can pull this off, dear. It'll only take a second.' Lucille thought, fully aware of the wary and fearful look Jessie was giving her. Using Ash's legs, she stepped forward.  
  
"It's a shame you had to be here. If you were anywhere else right now, you'd be able to see tomorrow," said Lucille with mock pity, although it was Ash's voice who spoke the words.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked, voice much smaller than it had been before. The way he was acting was beginning to scare her. He sounded dangerous.  
  
"I just want to see if I can get away with this. If I do, I'll be able to see where my limitations are. Nothing personal." Once again he gave her a smile that looked more like a grimace, and Jessie shuddered.  
  
"You're not… you're not the twerp I know."  
  
"Very good!" said Lucille. "You're quite right. I'm not Ash." She leaned in closer, until she was face to face with the older girl. "But who's going to tell the difference?"  
  
Jessie never answered the question. Ash's hands flew forward and seized her throat. She desperately tried to fight herself free, but she was no match for Lucille's influence over Ash's body.  
  
She could hear her blood roaring in her ears as her sight grew murky and hazy. Shapes and colors danced before her eyes and Jessie felt the grip on her neck grow ever tighter. Suddenly a vision materialized in front of her.  
  
James held his face in his hands as he sat on the same log from an eternal hour ago. This gave Jessie a burst of will to live, all in one moment she knew she had to survive for James, so she could go back and tell him that she was sorry for everything. She kicked and clawed at her attacker's hands, but her attempts were futile.  
  
Sounds became fainter and her movements slower. Everything was fading into black, including the image of James. Soon it was replaced by another.  
  
Her mother. She was radiant, smiling in infinite compassion with tears forming at the edges of her eyes, and holding out a hand to welcome Jessie into death.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty had left Brock a while ago. He hadn't seemed particularly keen on going with her to find Ash when he could stay with a bunch of pretty beach girls, so she'd left him and taken Pikachu. But after a while even the rodent grew tired of walking in aimless circles, and it had abandoned her as well. She muttered bitterly as her foot ensnared itself in yet another root growing above ground. The forest was as quiet as ever, save for the occasional rustle of leaves or far off bird's call, which made her feel even more isolated.  
  
A buzzing sound caught Misty off guard. She glanced up just in time to see a beedrill flit through spaces in the leaves. Her heart nearly stopped, and when she could think clearly again, she found she was running at top speed in a random direction.  
  
And then she was on the ground. Had she tripped? Misty looked behind her to see what she had fallen over, and found it was not a what, but a who.  
  
"James!" she said, getting up.  
  
James brushed some leaves off his now dirty uniform. "Somebody get the license plate number…" he mumbled, and then looked up at her. "Twerp!"  
  
"I have a name!" she said angrily. "It's Misty."  
  
"Yeah yeah." James waved her off. "I have to get going."  
  
"Fine by me!" she shouted. That was the last straw for her, and she headed back to the pokemon center. Whatever was wrong with Ash would just have to wait.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, she realized she was passing the same spot. It dawned on her that she didn't remember what direction she had run in when she escaped from the beedrill. She sighed and leaned back against a tree trunk, wondering what she should do.  
  
Before she could get too deep into thought, the sound of crunching leaves caught her attention. It was coming closer. She gasped as James walked right past her.  
  
"James!" she said for the second time, and he stopped, turning to face her with a hopeful expression.  
  
"Jessie?" he asked. Then his face fell. "Oh, it's you." He looked disappointed and Misty frowned. She didn't want to spend any time with him, but she also wanted to get back to the center. He seemed like he knew his way around, so she asked him if he would show her the way.  
  
He laughed out loud. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"Maybe you'll find Jessie there," Misty offered.  
  
James regarded her quizzically. "How did you know I was looking for Jessie?"  
  
"I figured since you aren't together."  
  
He looked up, thinking. 'Maybe Jessie got lost like the redheaded twerp here, and she ended up at the pokemon center… maybe she's waiting there because she has a plan to steal them all!' He grinned.  
  
"Stop making that face!" cried Misty, jolting James out of his pleasant reverie of grand pokemon heists. He glanced down at her.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'll take you there, but only because I'm going there myself."  
  
She stood up. "Fine."  
  
In truth, Misty was James's favorite out of all the twerps. She was a lot like Jessie in some ways, but in others she was still a good kid. Probably if it had been anyone else he wouldn't have shown them the way back. James could think of a few times where Misty had helped him out, and this was the least he could do.  
  
"So," James said, "what brings a twerp like you out here?"  
  
She glared up at him. "My name is Misty. And it's none of your business."  
  
"OK, Misty," James replied, putting extra emphasis on her name. She walked briskly ahead, forgetting it was James who was helping her find her way. He jogged up to her and she looked away.  
  
"We're almost there," he said.  
  
"Don't try to steal anything," she replied. Soon the building was in sight, and both noticed there was a huge crowd outside. Misty walked forward, and James trailed behind her, wary of the police who were there taking pictures.  
  
"I wonder what happened," Misty murmured to herself. She looked around and spotted an Officer Jenny, standing and taking notes. Making her way over, she tugged on the woman's sleeve. "Excuse me," she said. "What's happened here?" Misty realized James was also standing behind her and felt peeved. She didn't want anyone to know she'd had anything to do with him.  
  
Jenny looked down at the younger girl and frowned, obviously not wanting to disclose the details of what had gone on in the center to such an immature audience. But she was also aware that there were no leads or suspects, and she needed all the help she could get. Jenny finally figured she might get lucky and hear a story if she told this girl the facts.  
  
"Someone was found dead in there," she said, forgetting she should probably be less blunt about things dealing with murders to a girl of Misty's age. "And it was no accident." Jenny neglected to give an account of the obvious signs of strangulation. Misty's eyes were wide and scared, huge cerulean pools of innocence.  
  
"Do you know who it was?" she asked softly and timidly.  
  
"Yes, we do," said Jenny with authority. "I doubt you know her. We traced her records back to Team Rocket. Her name was Jessica, Jessie for short, and…"  
  
Misty stopped listening and abruptly snapped her head back to look at James, who she has forgotten was standing behind her. His eyes were round and wide, and his face had lost all color. Jenny noticed and stepped forward.  
  
"You must be James," she said indifferently. "Her partner. We did some background checks on you too."  
  
James said nothing, seeming to stare right through her.  
  
"Do you know what Jessie was doing yesterday? Any unusual behavior?"  
  
Misty felt a spark of anger rise up within her. How could Jenny talk to James like that right after he just found out something like this? He was shaking now, the finality of the situation sinking in at an alarming rate. She knew he wasn't going to answer any questions.  
  
"I-I don't k-know…" he said feebly.  
  
"Are you sure? Or are you covering up for her because she's a member of Team Rocket, like you?" the officer pressed.  
  
"I…"  
  
"He doesn't know anything because he was with me," Misty said suddenly. Even if this was James, she couldn't just sit back and watch Jenny relentlessly question him when it was plain he was extremely upset. She grasped his arm and led him out of the crowd. Soon, they were standing at the outskirts of the forest they had just come out of. He faced her and gazed at her with haunted eyes.  
  
"Th-thank you…" he said slowly, as if forming words was a burden. He stepped away and looked over his shoulder. "R-really… thank you…" Then all she heard of him was frenzied footsteps trying to get as far away as possible, and after a time that too was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Why?  
  
'I had to, darling.'  
  
But why?  
  
'Because, it was fundamental to my plan.'  
  
Killing her? Jessie?  
  
Lucille was bored of this. 'Yes! All of it was necessary!' She sat down on a rock and enjoyed the way the sun felt, shining down on her living skin for the first time in years. Ash was talking to her in a scared and hysterical voice, but she didn't care. All his talk about morality and how Jessie will never come back was putting her off. So what if they would all think it was him? Surely by now he must have figured out that was the point.  
  
She used Ash's mouth to smile. It really worked! No one had walked in on her, no one had suspected her, no one had even looked wary when she had waltzed into that pokemon center, went into a room, and killed someone. 'Life is good!' she thought happily. 'I should have lived more like this before!'  
  
Ash remained silent, although he had thousands of things to say to her. He just wanted to turn back time, so he would have never gone into that washing room and never been possessed by this crazy killer. He hated her for everything, and Ash had never hated anyone before. But now Jessie was dead, and he's seen her die. Even though she had always been his enemy, the look on her face was enough to scar anyone, much less a boy his age. If he had had eyes, he would have cried.  
  
Did Jessie die thinking he was her killer? Will someone find out? What would James and Meowth do to him? And Misty and Brock? What if they all thought he was a killer?  
  
'Don't let it trouble you so much, dear.'  
  
Don't talk to me said Ash as coldly as he could, but his voice could never betray the emotions that were running wildly inside of him.  
  
She chuckled. 'It doesn't make a difference to me,' she thought jovially. 'You're mine now.'  
  
Stop. Let me go. Just end this.  
  
'No,' she replied with the same icy edge in her tone. 'Things have only just begun.'  
  
~*~  
  
to be continued 


	4. deception

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff I make up.  
  
Author's Notes: To start out, I'm going to say what I always say: thank you to all my reviewers! You know who you are! I appreciate your thoughts and comments very much. I would also like to, as per usual, thank my two buddies AC Ishida and Mystique Meowth for being great author friends and beta readers. For a while, I had writer's block on this story, and didn't know exactly how to approach the escalating events and eventual end of the story, but now I know what I will do. So you can be sure of seeing more of this story. That's a good thing, right? XD Please enjoy!  
  
~*Forget Me Not*~ part 4  
  
James stumbled into the clearing and sank down to his knees. He stared mindlessly at the log directly in front of him, the same spot in which he and Jessie had sat just a little while ago, now an eternity away. He remembered painfully their short quarrel, and how he hadn't gone after her. He'd caused her to leave. Now she was dead. If he hadn't opened his mouth and disagreed with her, she would have never gone to that pokemon center, and would be alive right now, in front of him. Everything would be fine.  
  
He recalled the officer's words. 'It was no accident.' 'There was a murder.'  
  
"She's right," James said softly and slowly. "It's my fault she's gone. That means I…" He choked on his words and felt tears slide down his cheeks. He drew a shaky breath and looked up at the clear sky, just starting to fade into evening. Knowing if he started mourning now, he may never stop, James forced down his sorrow. 'Jessie is strong, she'd want me to be strong too,' he thought.  
  
But no matter how he tried, the image of Jessie burst into his mind and a terrible grief welled up in him. He set his jaw and stared forward, desperately commanding himself to stay calm, but nothing was of any use. Before he could stop himself, he let out a sob, and then became aware of the rivers running down his face. James shook as he wiped his eyes, breathing raggedly and irregular. Finally he gave himself up to misery, put his head down, and cried.  
  
James was still the same way when Meowth found him. The cat looked surprised and then rushed forward, asking a hasty, "What's da matta wit yous, Jimmy?"  
  
He didn't respond, just reached out one arm and drew Meowth into an embrace, to which the cat sputtered in shock and then relaxed. James was trying to explain himself to no avail; the block of emotion his mind had become was too thick to allow words to pass. Meowth did catch the word Jessie, and instantly came to the conclusion that this had to do with something Jessie said to him while he was away.  
  
Listen, Jim," he said, licking a paw. "I know it seems like she don't care about ya, or any of us, but I tink she really does, and you just gotta wait till she shows ya. Trust me, pokemon know dese tings. She's mad now, but she'll come back."  
  
This did nothing but make James even more hysterical. The cat was confused. "What'd I say?" he asked, and had to repeat himself a few times before James would stop sobbing. Even then, the blue haired boy would not speak. He just sat and blinked slowly, not bothering to wipe the trails of tears that were spilling from his eyes.  
  
"Stop wit da waterworks!" cried Meowth suddenly, apprehension growing inside of him. James usually never acted this way, and he cried almost every day. He knew something was wrong, and it had to do with Jessie.  
  
"Tell me what's goin' on," said the cat pokemon with sudden seriousness. James lifted his head and made brief eye contact, then started to talk, his words punctuated with sobs that racked his entire body. Meowth several times had to urge him to talk, but his patience paid off and he learned the story of what James had found out today and how such an event came about.  
  
At first the cat was stunned, unable to use his unique ability to form words. The area was silent, save for the sounds of oncoming night and the occasional snuffling of James. Then, he felt angry.  
  
"Who'd do sometin like dat?" he demanded. "Jessie don't know anyone but us! And dem twoips! But deys good guys! Who did dis?"  
  
James shook his head, "It's my fault…"  
  
Meowth resisted the urge to slash the stricken boy's face. Anything to snap him out of this. Grief over a best friend's death is natural, even needed, but the cat didn't like the odd, empty look on his partner's face, devoid of will or want. Stepping back, Meowth turned and began heading once more out of the clearing.  
  
"Where are you going?" James's voice had a desperate edge to it, and the retreating pokemon flinched slightly. But he had to be alone for a while. It was the only way he could really think.  
  
"Please don't leave."  
  
"I'll be right back, Jim."  
  
"No…" James was crying again now. "Don't you go too, Meowth… I can't stand it…"  
  
The cat grew slightly irritated, but pity washed over him. "I'm just goin fa a walk, Jim, I…" He stopped upon noticing the absolute terror that appeared on James's face.  
  
"This is just like what happened… a while ago… you're going to leave… and…"  
  
"Snap out of it! I jus want ta tink about some tings, and so should you!"  
  
Meowth watched as James's tense shoulders relaxed and dropped, the boy's entire body seeming to go limp before his eyes. "Alright…" James said wearily. "I… I'm tired… I-I think I'll go to bed…"  
  
The cat lingered a little while as he watched James crawl weakly into an old sleeping bag and zip it almost all the way around. He knew James wasn't going to take this easily, and would take a long time to recover, if he ever did, but some thoughts were better sorted alone. He turned, got on all fours and padded silently over the dead leaves and twigs, and vanished into the dark shadows of the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucille sat on a low tree branch; kicking her youthful legs and watching the sun sink behind the hills. It had been so long since she's seen a real sunset. The stars were just beginning to peep out of the colorful sky, and the trees were cast in a golden hue. She sighed, reaching out an arm to catch the light of the waning rays.  
  
Laughing a little, Ash's body leapt down and landed hard on his feet. She didn't care; however. These parts weren't hers. It was Ash who would feel sore.  
  
She gave a low chuckle in triumph. This experience was enjoyable, to say the least. Lucille wished she could remember times like these, when she had her own body. Deep down, she longed to see a face that lit up in recognition upon seeing her. She was jealous of Ash and his many friends. It just didn't seem fair to her.  
  
So, she planned what in her mind was justified. Causing Ash to lose all his friends, and memories, just like she had hers. Then she would have someone to talk to, and she could teach him not to be so dense. They would be best friends, and she wouldn't have to alone all the time. Ash's lips quivered, and then grinned.  
  
But thoughts of revenge plagued her. The fact that she couldn't remember anything was driving her insane. Ash's brain was as empty as her nonexistent one. But she didn't want to give up just yet. Lucille figured if she could find something that resembled her old life, there could be a trigger of response, and she would remember.  
  
The sound of something snapping twigs and disturbing the dry leaves a little to her left disturbed her. She ran her fingers through dark, spiky hair and gave an annoyed sigh as she looked over her shoulder to see who it was.  
  
A Meowth hopped out of the bushes and froze when it saw Ash in front of him. To Lucille's great surprise, it muttered, "Tw… twoip?"  
  
Ash's eyes widened as Lucille took in the oddness of this situation. She never knew pokemon had the ability to talk. The cat was taking a few steps back.  
  
"Look, I was jus takin a walk, an I'm not in da mood for a fight, so let's let dis slide, okay?" he said, looking up at her.  
  
She could deduce from the fear in his voice that Ash was nothing to laugh at. She felt somewhat proud at that moment, but quelled the emotion immediately. Beckoning to the cat, she said in her young boy's voice: "Come here."  
  
Meowth hesitated, and then said, "Why should I?" She frowned. Perhaps Ash didn't wield the respect she had previously thought.  
  
Don't even think about it.  
  
'Ash!' she thought jocosely. 'I thought you had given up!'  
  
Please, not Meowth, and not my body.  
  
Lucille was thinking, and Meowth was getting impatient. She leaned her young head back. A talking pokemon! What could she do with him, and how could she keep Ash to herself?  
  
'Ash… for what I'm about to do, please don't think any less of me,' she thought with a smile. She wheeled around and looked for a tree, or a rock, or anything hard. "This is your lucky day, cat," she said, and winked, to which Meowth looked angry and confused.  
  
The feline countenance switched from anger to horror in a matter of seconds, as he watched Ash approach and knock on a tree trunk a few times, and then proceed to hit his head as hard as possible, effectively knocking him and causing his to crumple to the ground.  
  
The cat took a timid step forward. "Twoip…?" he asked.  
  
Leave him alone. He'll just hurt you if he wakes up.  
  
Meowth jumped up and looked around fearfully. "Who's dat?" he said rather than asked. "I said who's dere?"  
  
Lucille was surprised to find out this cat she was in was a friend of the young lady she put to rest. She found joy in the aftermath of what she'd done. What most interested her was the boy. James, was it? According to the talking cat's mind, he was really torn up about this. Lucille felt proud of herself.  
  
She didn't respond to Meowth's question, as the contours of a plan formed in her consciousness. This cat wanted to know who killed his female friend, and the boy James's terrible grief made her feel like she accomplished something. Using these facts, she set her twisted motives of the destruction of lives into action.  
  
Who did it?  
  
Meowth sighed. "Must be my imagination talkin for me," he said, shuffling away. Lucille's influence over him was not like Ash's: she designed her thoughts and responses to seem as if the cat was thinking to himself. A pokemon's mind was much easier to control than a human's. Possibly because their emotions were true, instead of indefinite and hazy like a human's.  
  
It couldn't have been Ash or any of his friends.  
  
'I don't see why anyone would,' though Meowth. 'I don't understand it. Why Jessie?'  
  
Could she have done something wrong?  
  
'No, but James did say dey did have a fight before. I don't know if dat would have anyting ta do wit it. I wish he'd learn ta shut his big mouth. Dis wouldn't have happened if he did.' Meowth gingerly stepped over a fallen root, never suspecting anything out of the ordinary, but Lucille was slowly corroding his trust in his friends. She chortled softly. This boy, James, was certainly interesting to her. She could really have a good time with him.  
  
Maybe it was him.  
  
The feline paws slowed, and then stopped. 'Jimmy? No, he would never do dat. Never.' His tail flitted as he continued along the forest floor.  
  
He sure seems broken up, about it, though. Guilt? After all, they did have a fight. Maybe she really angered him.  
  
'It can't be… I don't tink so. Jess was Jimmy's very best friend. He couldn't do dat, ever. Not ta anyone.' Lucille felt a twinge of victory at the uncertainty in the cat's voice.  
  
But the more I think about it, the more it seems right…  
  
Surely Meowth won't disagree with himself, she reasoned. She was right. Meowth's brain was racing. 'No…' he thought. 'It can't be…'  
  
You know it is.  
  
Suddenly the cat laughed out loud. "What am I thinkin?" he said out loud. "I must be goin' crazy! James would never do that," he added, as if saying it would make it true.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Back in the private realm of his mind, Meowth hesitated. 'I… he can't have, not him, not eva…"  
  
He did it.  
  
'No…'  
  
He did it. He killed her.  
  
'Not him…'  
  
James killed Jessie.  
  
His paced quickened. "No, no, no," he repeated over and over. Lucille knew she had won this. This knowledge gave her a pleasure like no other.  
  
James killed Jessie. James killed Jessie. He did it. He murdered her, she chanted in step with Meowth's frantic denials.  
  
Finally he halted. "I'm gonna go tell Jimmy exactly what I tink about people like him! I can't believe dis… I taut I knew dat jerk… I'll show him… I have a mind to toin him in to da cops… how could he…" he said out loud, each syllable dripping with hatred and betrayal. These words were on the tamer end of the spectrum, and Lucille's laughter in the back of is mind did nothing but fuel his building rage.  
  
Of course Meowth would have never come to such a conclusion on his own. It was purely the work of Lucille. But as long as the furious feline was possessed by her wicked entity, he was as good as a mindless slave.  
  
Truth to be told, Lucille didn't know why she had taken such an interest in the cat and the boy, but, she thought to herself; even she had to have fun sometimes.  
  
They were closer to the camp than she had thought. She smiled and settled back, waiting for the earth shattering accusations and ice cold words that would be inevitably exchanged. Meowth made no secret of bursting into the clearing, scattering leaves and making much noise. James's eyes snapped open and he sat up.  
  
"Meowth?" he asked sleepily, and then yawned. "Please tell me it was all a dream…"  
  
"What you did was no dream," hissed the cat. James's emerald eyes quickly lost their glazed over dreamlike look, and he stared at the cat in wonder.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Don't play stupid wit me, Jim. I know what you did, an I wanna say dat I will neva forgive you for it."  
  
James got out of his sleeping back and came towards him, to which Meowth brought out his claws. "Don't you come near me," he warned, and James stopped.  
  
"What's going on, Meowth," he pleaded, new tears forming.  
  
"I'll tell ya what's goin on," said the cat softly and dangerously. "You an Jessie got in a fight, and ya killed her!"  
  
James gasped and staggered back. "Wh-where did you get th-that from?!" he cried.  
  
"Shocked dat I found ya out? You're not so smart, Jim."  
  
James shook his head from side to side, disbelieving. "Meowth, why are you saying these things? You know I…"  
  
"James," he said with finality, "I don't wanna hear your reasons. I don't wanna hear anyting from you, ever again."  
  
Lucille smiled somewhere inside of Meowth's mind.  
  
Now tell him Jessie thinks the same, she urged subliminally.  
  
"And Jessie is probably lookin at you right now tinkin how much she hates ya too," continued Meowth. "I taut I knew ya, Jim."  
  
James could not form coherent words at this point. He succeeded in gasping out small portions of a whole mess of things he needed to say, but Meowth refused to listen. "Look, Jim," he said, staring into James's horrified eyes with disdain, "Don't eva come near me. I neva want ta see ya face again, ya got it? I ain't gonna call da cops, but just remember I still tink ya should be locked up foreva."  
  
With those parting words, and egged on by Lucille, Meowth turned and dashed away, not taking note of direction or scenery, just running as fast as his little paws could carry him. She relished in the anguished cries and sobs that issued from James back at the camp, but soon they were too far away to be heard.  
  
Keep running. He'll follow you and kill you too.  
  
The cat dashed quickly through paths and turned several times in different directions. Finally, his little legs were burning from soreness and he came to a halt, breathing hard. Lucille smiled to herself, and laughed a little.  
  
Here is where I say farewell.  
  
Meowth experienced a blinding white flash of light, and then a short period of darkness before his slitted eyes opened and found they were staring up at the night sky. He got up and licked his fur, and then took in his surroundings, which were totally alien. Confused, he thought to himself:  
  
'What just happened?'  
  
~*~  
  
to be continued 


	5. my fair lady

I stayed up late wiriting ^^Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the stuff I make up.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks again to all my great reviewers. I can't get enough reviews… I love it! ^_^ So thanks again! Also, thanks to AC Ishida and Mystique Meowth for their beta reading. Well, this time I really don't have much to say. I feel really bad for James… sorry James fans! I love him too! Really!  
  
  
  
~*Forget Me Not*~ part 5  
  
  
  
The night was early, and stars twinkled in the velvety, darkening sky. The moon was full and pale, shining brightly into the window Misty stared out of. Jessie's murder at the pokemon center caused the police to evict all the trainers who were staying there. The injured pokemon were sent to another center about twenty miles down the road, and their owners were allowed to stay at the nearest hotel for no charge, much to the owner's chagrin.  
  
'Still no sign of Ash,' thought Misty anxiously, putting a hand to the pane of glass and glancing at the empty street. After a time, she got up and headed for the door, cutting through the living room. Brock's voice stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, sitting on a couch holding Vulpix. She paused.  
  
"I think there is something up with Ash, and I have to find out what's going on. It's not like him to be this way," Misty explained, hoping Brock wouldn't disagree with her. She didn't want to make a conflict out of this. She was truly worried about the younger boy, and wanted to find him before trouble did.  
  
"It's pretty late, Misty. Maybe I should come with you," Brock offered.  
  
"N-no… it's alright, you should stay and look after Togepi and Pikachu," said Misty, turning the doorknob. "I'll be back soon. I won't go far."  
  
"OK," Brock replied as she walked out. He didn't like the sound of this, but Misty had seemed determined. He'd suspected there was something going on between his companions, too early for them to admit it, but developed enough for them to feel it. Brock smiled a little. There would be bickering, but he thought they would make a nice couple. After all, if they can stand seeing each other at every waking moment now, there would be no big problems to conquer down the road. They knew practically everything there is to know about the other.  
  
Of course, there was always the chance one of them could go off with a different person. But Brock highly doubted it.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty was thinking about Jessie. She was reliving all the times they had seen each other, fought each other, and in few cases, helped each other. Misty realized tears were forming in her eyes. She looked down and hastily wiped them away. Secretly, she made a vengeful wish that the killer would be found and locked away.  
  
Hugging herself, Misty felt silly for not taking a jacket out here. The night was chill and she began to shiver. The darkness seemed to close in on her, and the shadows could be easily mistaken as anything the fearful imagination wanted.  
  
A though seized her and rattled through her brain. The murderer still hadn't been caught… and the forest was a great place to hide. How could she have overlooked that? Fear rising within, she stepped back and looked around. Everything suddenly seemed eerie and deceptive. No matter where she turned, she felt as if someone was going to seize her from behind.  
  
'Is this how Jessie felt?' she thought miserably. Misty now wanted nothing more than to dash back to the hotel, but she also understood that Ash was in danger of meeting the killer, too. Slowly and haltingly, she wandered deeper into the forest.  
  
The trees closed in and blocked out almost all of the light. Misty could barely see two feet in front of herself, and she was all the more terrified for it. Seriously contemplating going back to where Brock was, safe and sound, she almost didn't notice the soft but defiantly human moan when she stepped on something soft and padded, certainly not a branch.  
  
Someone was there next to her, and her heart leaped into her throat. Her vision grew momentarily sharper as panic raged within her, and she noticed a put out campfire a little to her right. A person had been living here temporarily, and there was no doubt in her terror filled mind as to who it was. The murderer. She was next.  
  
The person murmured something inaudible and unzipped a sleeping bag. Misty wanted to run, everything in her told her to do so, but she was planted to the ground, breaths coming in quick gasps. She thought she heard a hand groping about, and then a loud click. The light of a flashlight shone in her eyes, and her hands flew up to her face as she cried desperately, "Don't kill me!"  
  
The flashlight dropped to the ground and lay there, making a circle of light illuminating dead leaves and sticks. Misty remained in her same feebly defensive position, expecting two hands to come and throttle her at any time. She let her arms down slowly when she heard what she thought was sobbing.  
  
Although her good sense told her to run, something stopped her, and she listened until she was sure the person in the sleeping bag was shedding tears. "Um…" she faltered, feeling confused and not sure of what to say in a situation like this. Gathering whatever courage she now had left, Misty inched forward, balking several times, until she was near enough to grab the flashlight. Then she shined it down on the mysterious person, and nearly fell backwards when she realized his identity.  
  
"James!" she cried for what had to have been the third time that day. How she kept running into him, she didn't know, but she felt relieved knowing that he was here instead of some murderer. Somehow she honestly didn't think he'd hurt her.  
  
However, it didn't even seem like he was paying attention to her as he cried into his pillow. A wave of compassion washed over her and she knelt down.  
  
"I… if there's anything I can do, or anything, I…" she attempted, not knowing how to make someone who just lost his best friend feel better. She felt embarrassed, but wanted to at least say something to him. It wouldn't feel right if she had just walked away, leaving him in misery.  
  
James's sobs abruptly stopped, and he turned his head. Misty met his wet green gaze, and he pushed himself into a sitting position.  
  
"I didn't kill Jessie," he said in a low tone.  
  
"I never said you did," responded Misty, wondering why he was talking this way. She knew he couldn't have killed his partner because he was walking with her before they came to the scene, and the only time they had been apart before then was the short period in which she had walked away from him and had gotten lost. And she highly doubted anyone could kill Jessie in fifteen minutes.  
  
"You told me not to kill you," he said in the same monotonous voice. Misty had never heard James talk this way. He lacked every bit of the flair and melodrama she and the rest of her friends knew him for. Now he just seemed… empty.  
  
"I thought you were the killer hiding out here," she said. "I was just panicked, that's all."  
  
He exhaled suddenly and drew in a shuddering breath. Misty could tell he was trying not to cry. A pity that she did not expect burst forth within her and she came closer. "You know," she said, "you can cry if you want to."  
  
For a minute things were quiet and Misty wondered if James had heard her. Then he spoke. "M-Meowth s-said that he thought I did it," he stuttered, and broke down once more.  
  
"Meowth said that?" she breathed in amazement. He and James had always seemed to have a good relationship. Why would the cat suddenly turn on him like that?  
  
"Yes," whispered James. He looked up at her, not knowing why he was telling her this. But he was desperate for someone to talk to. Now that Jessie and Meowth were gone, he was alone, and all the emotions boiling inside of him were threatening to explode.  
  
"But why?" she asked.  
  
"I d-don't know," he said painfully. "He just came and asked me w- what happened, a-and then left for a while, and th-then came back and accused me of k-k-killing Jessie." He seemed to lose the strength to sit up, and fell back down onto his tearstained pillow.  
  
Misty looked down. "I know you didn't do it."  
  
He didn't meet her eyes. "I might as well have. It was entirely my fault."  
  
She swallowed hard and sat down carefully, trying to be close enough and yet far enough. "Why do you say that?"  
  
James explained to her as he had explained to Meowth what seemed like forever ago. Of course, Misty didn't understand Team Rocket's relationships with each other as well as Meowth had, but she listened to his every word. She felt odd doing so, for Misty had never heard much more of his voice than the motto he would say and an occasional jeer or taunt not often directed at her. She was almost entranced by its smoothness, and soon she was blushing for making such a big deal of it and glad it was dark.  
  
After he was finished, Misty tried her best to make him feel better about it, saying Meowth was just under stress and probably as strung out as he was, but taking it out in a different way. She continued by telling him that Jessie, wherever she was, knew that is wasn't him and had forgiven him. Misty stressed mostly that it wasn't his fault. Despite her efforts, this seemed to comfort James little. He looked exhausted and pale.  
  
"I'm alone," he mumbled more to himself than to her. Misty, not knowing exactly how to respond, reached out and awkwardly put her hand on his arm in a small gesture of comfort. James's eyes slid shut, and for a while all was quiet save for his rhythmic breathing. Misty looked over his innocent, young face, thinking he was asleep. A few moments later, however, he said the words that shocked her most of all out of anything he had said through this entire ordeal.  
  
"I want to quit Team Rocket."  
  
~*~  
  
Brock looked at the clock and sighed. 'Neither of them should be out this late,' he thought unhappily. He wondered if Misty had found Ash, and if so, what on Earth they were doing. He felt a little bitter that they two younger kids could find a love interest that was willing to reciprocate more easily than he could, but quickly pushed down such thoughts. He knew he was being hasty, but Ash and Misty admitting feelings to each other seemed inevitable. But hopefully it wouldn't change their relationship as friends.  
  
The clock struck a few times, and Brock realized it was past midnight. Glancing over at Togepi and Pikachu, he fleetingly hoped they would be alright if he left for a few minutes. But Pikachu was a responsible pokemon, and he didn't think it would let the younger Togepi cause any trouble.  
  
Getting up and heading for the door, Brock decided he was going to take a short walk in hopes of meeting Misty or Ash, or better yet, both, on their way back. If not, he could be content that he was getting out and breathing some fresh air. Wandering out into the hall and down into the lobby, the clerk gave him a sidelong look as Brock walked out of the hotel and into the cold night.  
  
He turned left and walked along a path that was obviously meant for recreational means. It was dark now, but he had no doubt it was much more scenic in the daylight, with low, overhanging branches and a small stream running along beside it. Bushes grew on either side and low roots zigzagged in front of him. Brock absently wondered what kind of pokemon lived here, and if any pretty rangers worked here. Maybe he would be lucky enough to find one doing a midnight round. His pace quickened.  
  
A moving shadow fell across the road and Brock stopped; on impulse his hand going up to his belt where he kept his pokeballs. Remembering he left them back in the hotel room, he tried to be as quiet as possible in order to see what it was.  
  
But he wasn't expecting for it to talk to him.  
  
"Who is dat?" asked a voice which Brock recognized immediately.  
  
"Meowth!" he said in a mixture of surprise and dislike. Then curiosity got a hold of him, and he asked, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I dunno," replied Meowth honestly.  
  
Brock couldn't say he believed the cat, but with the death of Jessie, he didn't want to be too cold to Team Rocket. They may have been enemies, but Brock wasn't about to cause them even more pain. He wasn't that type of person.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" he replied instead.  
  
"I mean I dunno!" said Meowth a little angrily. "I've nevah seen dis place before."  
  
"What about James?" inquired Brock. Somehow he didn't think James would take Jessie's death lightly.  
  
Meowth's face clouded over for a moment. "He's pretty broken up about everyting," he said softly, and then looked up suddenly. "But I don't know why I'm tellin' you any of dis!" Turning, the cat began to walk off.  
  
Brock sighed. "You don't know where you are," he pointed out. "I don't think you'll get very far."  
  
Meowth looked over his shoulder. "So what? I gotta find James."  
  
"How can you find someone if you don't even know where you are yourself?"  
  
The cat crossed its little arms indignantly, defiantly avoiding words. Brock considered him, and then said, "Why don't you come back to the hotel room with me?" Instantly afterwards he felt strange, but the more he pictured Jessie, the more it seemed like the right thing to do. After all, while Team Rocket was recovering from such a terrible event, he doubted they would be very interested in stealing pokemon. It would just seem morbid.  
  
Meowth eyed him suspiciously. Brock stood still, waiting for the cat to come to a decision. "I've got food," he said. Meowth stepped forward.  
  
Brock faced the other direction and began walking back. If Meowth followed would be up to the cat alone, he didn't want to stick around all night waiting. Meowth sat on the ground for a moment; flicking his tail and watching Brock go, before getting up and trotting after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Ash hadn't talked in a long time now, but Lucille couldn't say that it bothered her, or that she particularly cared. It had taken her a while, but she had found her way without a body back to where she left Ash. He was in the same spot in the same position, mind left open and unbarred just as it had been when she departed. She slipped back into control and his brown eyes opened.  
  
Hauling Ash to his feet, Lucille touched the bump that was forming on his head. "Not mine," she said happily, and looked up at the sky.  
  
"It's been so long since I've seen the stars." She should have felt cold, but she was enjoying the night air on her skin. It had been what seemed like eons since she had felt anything.  
  
Her excitement subsided and she grew bored. 'Ash,' she though. 'Are you ignoring me?' She smiled as she waited for his reply.  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
'Don't be so mean,' she pouted mentally. 'I just wanted to talk to you. Is that so wrong?'  
  
No, Ash said with a slight edge to his voice that had never been apparent in the past. But using me to kill Jessie is pretty wrong.  
  
"Come now, dearest!" she said out loud. "The fun is just beginning!" She hummed as she walked away from the forest and into the night. Ash's body hadn't gone far when a tiny egg shaped pokemon rolled into the path.  
  
"Togeprrrri!" it trilled, and Lucille stepped back.  
  
"What the-?!" she said, scratching her head under the red and white league cap. "I've never seen one of those before…"  
  
Togepi… Ash murmured. Don't touch Togepi!  
  
"What's a Togepi?!" she replied, frustrated. Leaning down, her gloved hands picked it up and scrutinized it. "What does it do?"  
  
Ash didn't have time to answer before Pikachu stepped into sight. The rodent was ecstatic to find its trainer, and dashed towards Ash. Lucille awkwardly caught it and was hold both the yellow mouse and Togepi.  
  
"How did you two get out here?" she asked.  
  
Don't do anything to Pikachu, please! pleaded Ash.  
  
"I'm not," she said, smiling and patting the unsuspecting Pikachu. "I just think it's so cute!" After Lucille put it down, it turned back to her.  
  
"Chaa…" it said, and began walking down the sidewalk. Lucille realized it wanted her to follow, and in no time they were standing in front of a hotel. She trailed it up the stairs and stood in front of the door, ignoring Ash's voice telling her to stay away from his friends.  
  
Slowly and excitedly, she turned the doorknob. It was open. She wandered right in, hands on hips, surveying the place. Someone came to greet her.  
  
"Ash! Misty was worried about you. She left to look for you… I was out for a while, I guess I didn't know the window was open… Pikachu and Togepi are…"  
  
"Pika!" the mouse said.  
  
Brock… no… please, get away from here…  
  
"Er… I found them, Brock," said Lucille, hoping this person was the Brock Ash was taking about. He must have been, for he sighed and looked relieved.  
  
"That's good. Misty would have killed me if I had lost Togepi."  
  
Both stood in silence for a while, Lucille not knowing what to say. She didn't know who Misty was except for a couple of brief glances. Did Ash like her or hate her? Brock shifted a little, and then said, "Well, I'm going to go to bed. Are you staying up, Ash?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"By the way, Meowth's here. He's asleep in my room…" Brock faltered, hoping Ash wouldn't have too extreme of a reaction.  
  
"The one that talks?!" Lucille shrieked, and Brock looked confused.  
  
"Yes… you know, Meowth…"  
  
"Oh," Lucille said, embarrassed. She didn't want anyone to be suspicious of her, but things were beginning to look like she was running into problems in that category. She debated leaving or staying. "Did it say anything about me?" she asked, and Brock looked ever more puzzled. She realized she was making a mistake, and waved him off. "Never mind. Go to bed."  
  
She hoped Ash was usually this way, but the way Brock regarded her told her otherwise. Lucille knew she had to leave. She felt like a fool for even coming. After one last glance, Brock wordlessly left the room and she rose, straightening her vest and t-shirt underneath, all the while wishing she had a new wardrobe. Pikachu stared at her curiously as she threw open the door and dashed away, hoping fervently that Borck wouldn't reemerge from his room until late in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
to be continued 


	6. to remember the forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the stuff I make up.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the wait everyone! I've had a lot of schoolwork lately. Mutter mutter. Anyway, thanks again to all who have reviewed, and to my beta readers.  
  
  
  
~*Forget Me Not*~ part 6  
  
  
  
Misty opened one cerulean eye, and then the other. Above her head, she could see leaves and branches, with the occasional glint of sun shining through. Without looking down, she felt the ground beneath her. No sleeping bag. She lay bewildered for a moment before the events of the last few days came rushing back to her. Ash. Jessie. James. Murder.  
  
Sighing, she sat up and ran her fingers through her messy orange hair. The high ponytail she had fixed was now at about the level of her ear. Misty let down her hair and shook her head, and then put it back up as neatly as she could. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and she became still. 'James must still be here,' she thought, doubting the possibility of him getting up and going somewhere. Turning slowly, she looked over in the direction of his sleeping bag, not far from where she was sitting.  
  
He was awake, and staring at her, not even trying to be inconspicuous about it. Misty certainly hadn't been expecting that, and felt heat rise up into her face. 'Why am I blushing?' she thought frantically. 'It's just James…'  
  
"You stayed," James stated bluntly. Misty didn't like his flat and emotionless tone of voice. It just didn't sound like something that should naturally come from him. Then again, the memory of his conversation with Meowth resurfaced and she decided it wasn't his fault. After all, he'd been left alone by his only two friends in the world.  
  
Misty tried to smile. "I… I fell asleep," she said sheepishly. He didn't respond and turned away; leaving her wondering if he wanted her to leave. She didn't see any reason James would desire her company, so she slowly got to her feet, brushed a few leaves off her clothes, and began walking out of the clearing.  
  
"Where are you going?" James asked, causing Misty to jump. She looked back at him, wondering what to say.  
  
"I… I have to go back to the hotel I'm at… I know Brock's worried… and I have to find Ash… he's been missing for a while now," she said haltingly.  
  
James's eyes widened and Misty felt a knot of fear grow in her stomach. A silent thought passed between them. Was Ash killed too?  
  
Misty backed up quickly, almost tripping over herself. "I have to go," she said, panic in her voice, "I have to go right now." James watched as she turned and fled; her footsteps loud against the dry leaves, growing softer and softer as she made her way back to the hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucille sat on a bench, thinking. She hadn't allowed Ash's body to rest the entire night. She was afraid the boy in the hotel room or the girl he had mentioned would come looking for Ash, so she tried to get as far away as possible. Now it was daylight and she was back near the pokemon center, scrutinizing every detail, trying her very best to remember…  
  
'Nothing,' she thought bitterly. Ash's large brown eyes passed over every rock and bush and tree. Lucille saw nothing that reminded her of her past.  
  
What was that? said Ash abruptly, startling her.  
  
'I don't know,' she snapped mentally.  
  
But Ash had sworn he'd seen something. Not anything he knew, but there had definitely been a vision in front of him a few seconds ago. The only thing he could see in vivid detail was a simple white flower.  
  
*  
  
"I brought you a bouquet… I know this is your favorite flower," a male voice said, deep and compassionate. A hazy figure held out the plant, tenderly grasped at the stem.  
  
"Thank you…" breathed the next person, a much more slender and translucent shadow, obviously a young woman. She reached out a wispy arm and put her shadowed hand on his. "I love you," she said, stepping closer.  
  
The man said nothing, just leaned down and kissed her.  
  
*  
  
Lucille stared at a clump of white petals, connected to long, thin stems, sprouting out of the ground. She sighed and thought about what beautiful flowers they were.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty nearly threw the door off its hinges is she barged into the hotel room. She made no secret out of demanding Brock's presence. Her temper abated when she heard Togepi cry out in distress. She made her way to the little egg pokemon and nearly screamed when she saw who was curled up next to it.  
  
"Meowth!" she cried angrily. The cat opened its slitted eyes and sputtered indignantly before arching its back into a feline stretch. He sat back down on his haunches and glared at her.  
  
"Yeah? Whaddaya want? Da older twoip brought me here, if ya wonderin', so don't blame me for bein' here!"  
  
Misty looked down at him, wondering why Brock would ever bring him here, and debating whether to approach his treatment of James civilly or in a more out of control manner. She remembered that Meowth had just lost Jessie as James had, and tried to collect her emotions before speaking.  
  
"You know," she said coldly, "It was really terrible of you to accuse James of killing Jessie. Like James would ever even raise a finger to her. You of all pokemon should know that by now."  
  
The cat stared at her blankly. "I neva accused James of dat," he said. "Jimmy would neva hoit Jess."  
  
"But…" Misty faltered, "But James said…"  
  
"You talked ta Jim? Where is he?" asked Meowth suddenly, cutting her off. "I gotta find him!"  
  
Misty nodded dumbly. "You sure do," she said, "He thinks you think he killed Jessie."  
  
"Where would he get a crazy idea like dat?" cried the cat. "I haven't even seen him since earlier last night!" Meowth hopped up and headed towards the door hastily, forgetting he did not know where his partner was. He was also not looking where he was going, because his dash out of the room was abruptly stopped by a collision with a leg clad in khaki pants.  
  
"Meowth!" Brock said, startled. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Ta find Jim! Get outta da way!"  
  
Misty sighed. "Meowth, you don't know where James is. How do you expect to find him?"  
  
The cat settled down and glared at the two youths standing over it. For a while no one spoke, until Misty remembered the original reason for her visit. "Have you seen any sign of Ash?" she said to Brock. "I was just thinking… what if he…"  
  
"Actually, he came back last night," Brock informed her. "But he was acting strange."  
  
"Strange?" said Misty and Meowth at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't acting like his usual self. He seemed nervous, and a lot… well, colder. He told me to go to bed." Here Brock paused with some quiet laughter. In his mind, Ash posed no threat. "To top it all off, he made it look like he didn't remember anything about Meowth."  
  
"Nothin about me?" asked the cat, incredulous.  
  
Brock nodded. Misty let out an exasperated sigh. "Something weird is going on around here!" she declared. "I'm going to go talk to James. He at least deserves to know that Meowth doesn't hate him."  
  
"Take Meowth wit you!" he cried, dashing over on all fours to the redheaded girl.  
  
"I'd love to join in," said Brock matter of factly, glancing at his watch, "But Nurse Joy gets off duty around this time… I might score a date- "  
  
He paused at the disgusted look Misty was giving him. "I don't think so, lover boy!" she announced. "Pikachu and Togepi need a babysitter."  
  
"But Misty!"  
  
"No buts! You know what happened last night," she said over her shoulder, heading towards the door. Brock's form seemed to crumple and he wandered over to a chair, sitting down with his head in his hands.  
  
"I'm never going to get a date…" he muttered, and Misty walked out with Meowth.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucille drew her legs up to her chest and surveyed the pond before her. After the pokemon center, she was beginning to feel depressed. Surely there was something there that she would remember. She woke up there. Sighing, her young brown eyes skimmed the clear water and lush green reeds. Everything was silent, peaceful, and calming. 'Ash, darling,' she thought, 'you should see this.'  
  
Ash did not answer her. The scene in front of him was different. Two misty figures sat side by side, leaning against each other, enjoying the sunlight. They were the same from his last vision. Out of spite, Ash said nothing about them to Lucille. He heard them talking.  
  
*  
  
"Do you like it here? I used to come when I was smaller," said the man, his arms encircling the more slender apparition's waist.  
  
"It's gorgeous…" she sighed, staring out over the water.  
  
"I… there's something I want to give you," the man murmured to her, causing her to turn and face him. He reached into what must have been his pocket and pulled out a shadowy box. "This is for you," he said, offering it to her outstretched hands.  
  
She opened it gingerly, as if the hinges out break at any second. Ash couldn't see what was inside, but upon seeing it, the girl let out a cry of joy.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, "So beautiful!" Then, turning to him, "I love you, my darling."  
  
Ash's mind registered the voice instantly.  
  
Lucille…? he thought, amazed.  
  
'What?' she responded, and the figures vanished instantly.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty didn't think James had moved an inch since she had left. Meowth ran over to his partner and friend straight off, jumping onto his chest and waving his little claws around, yelling, "Where do ya get these crazy ideas in ya head, Jimbo? You know I would neva accuse ya of killin' Jess, cause yous was her best friend!" among other things. James displayed how huge his already large green eyes could become as he embraced the smaller cat, sobbing. Misty couldn't help but smile appreciatively.  
  
"Ya crushin me Jim!" cried Meowth, and James pushed him back, becoming serious very suddenly. The cat pokemon noticed this, and asked "What's up now?"  
  
"I think… we should, you know, probably…" James stuttered, feeling the impatient gaze of the cat on him.  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"I think we should quit," said James quickly, and upon finishing, he abruptly looked down.  
  
"Quit?"  
  
"Quit Team Rocket."  
  
In the silence that followed, Misty began to feel somewhat uncomfortable. She knew she didn't belong there, with Team Rocket. But something was tugging at the back of her mind, forbidding her to leave. Her mind told her otherwise. What if she was bothering them?  
  
Clearing her throat, she watched sadly as they turned to face her. "I think I'd better get going," she said softly, "I don't want to intrude."  
  
James stood up for the first time since she had run into him last night. "You can't leave, yet," he said, attempting a smile. "We haven't gotten to properly thank you." Meowth nodded.  
  
"For what?" she asked, aware of her cheeks growing hotter.  
  
"For everything," James replied.  
  
Misty put her hands behind her back and touched the ground with her foot. "Oh… it was nothing, really… just… helping out."  
  
James nodded. "But you helped us out, and we want to do something in return. Remember, we aren't in Team Rocket anymore. We are going to have to get used to doing good…" He made a face. "Might as well start now."  
  
"Whaddaya mean, 'we'?" Meowth said, and James looked over at him.  
  
"You mean you aren't going to quit with me?" he asked, eyes wide, lip trembling.  
  
"Are you nuts?! Of course I am!" The cat climbed up onto James's shoulder. "Even if we aren't in Team Rocket, we're still a team!"  
  
James grinned appreciatively. "Thanks, Meowth. Let's go now… we still need to tell the boss about… Jessie…"  
  
Everything grew silent once again. James blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. "On second thought… I can't…" he said slowly. "I don't think I'll be able to…"  
  
"Jim…" Meowth murmured, and Misty stepped up.  
  
"Let's all go together," she offered. "No one should get left behind."  
  
James gave her a watery smile. "Thank you, Misty," he said. She grew embarrassed. He didn't call her a twerp this time. Meowth stared up at her, and when she made eye contact with him, he grinned slyly and winked. Her cheeks became ever redder.  
  
"L-l-let's go," she stuttered. Misty felt something cover her hand. Looking down, she saw a black glove, and trailed her eyes up a white sleeve, and finally two emerald eyes. "James…"  
  
"It's this way."  
  
The trio made their way to a beaten down but clearly recognizable path. The trees closed in on either side and the air was crisp with the onset of evening. Misty smiled as she took in the beauty of the forest. She wished she had enjoyed last night a little more. But James's hand was still in hers, and for some reason, that made her feel better than the simple nature of wildlife could.  
  
They hadn't gotten far when a short but recognizable figure stepped out and blocked their path. All three of them halted and Misty made a small exclamation.  
  
"Ash?" 


	7. he's acting unusual

Disclaimer: I don't anything but the stuff I make up.  
  
Author's Notes: Yep, this is going to be Greeneyeshippy. Meaning Misty/James. JAML. I know several people are saying to themselves, "Misty and James?! Why not write an Ash/Misty or Jessie/James... the way it's SUPPOSED to be?!" Well... to put it quite bluntly... in this story, Jessie's dead. And Ash is possessed by a killer ghost. If those aren't two major turnoffs to the opposite sex I don't know what are. Plus, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm TIRED of all the normal shippings! I don't have a problem with them or anything, I read them all the time, but somewhere down the line I just started wishing more people would write about less orthodox pairings. After all, none of the relationships are concrete. Until someone on that show comes out and says they love someone else, your guess is as good as mine. I just think Misty and James are incredibly cute together. This doesn't mean I'm openly damning rocketshipping and pokeshipping... I'm just not writing about them. I  
haven't gotten any flames yet, and I don't really think I am going to get any, but this is just an advance warning to all the hardcore rocket/pokeshippers out there, so you all aren't surprised when and if you read this. Anyway, I know the events of chapter 6 were a little rushed, but I hadn't posted up a chapter in a while due to a chemistry project. I didn't want to lose any of my wonderful reviewers, so I hurried. Okay, I'm done. ^-^ Thanks for listening!  
  
~*~  
  
~*Forget Me Not*~ part 7  
  
~*~  
  
Misty took a step towards Ash, calling his name and reaching out a hand. The sun blazed behind him and she couldn't see his face, only his small silhouette. He didn't respond to her, and she slowed to a halt, becoming aware of the way his hand was moving up to his belt. Why was he reaching for his pokeballs?  
  
"Ash, what are you doing?" she yelled. "Where have you been? We've been worried about you!"  
  
"Sorry about that," he replied in a drawl, and Misty didn't like his tone. It was too smug, even for him. There was an unnerving smoothness that made him sound more like an experienced criminal than an eleven year old boy.  
  
Don't. Don't do this. Please, begged the real Ash, which did nothing but elicit an expressive burst of laughter from his own lips.  
  
`I'll be done in a minute. You know, I've always wanted to do this,' she thought, and then cried "Pokeball, go!" The red and white ball spun in the air because exploding in a red flash of light, soon replaced by the small form of Cyndaquil.  
  
Ash's eyes grew wide. "What is it...?" Lucille murmured. "What does it do?"  
  
Words failed Misty as she wondered what Ash was talking about. Didn't he know what his own pokemon could do? Then she remembered Brock saying something about Ash forgetting Meowth. Was this the same kind of thing? Had he forgotten her too?  
  
Lucille stared down at the small pokemon quizzically. She wanted to find out what its capabilities were... what type was it? She'd never seen one before. Letting out an exasperated sigh, and ignoring the frantic boy inside her head, she cried, "Give them all you've got!" in hopes it would reveal itself to her without the command of a specific attack.  
  
It hesitated, looking over its shoulder and giving a timid "Quil?" before Lucille repeated her earlier demand, this time with much more ferocity, causing Misty and James to simultaneously step back. Meowth was already hiding behind a rock.  
  
"Do it!" Ash's voice growled. "Don't make me tell you again!"  
  
Cyndaquil... I'm sorry... Misty...  
  
`Cheer up, Ash. We're about to see what your little runt can do,' thought Lucille excitedly. She fervently hoped neither of the humans in front of her hadn't brought their pokemon with them. It would make things frightfully more interesting.  
  
Upon the constant pressure coming from its trainer, Cyndaquil relented and let out a powerful blast of flame, which Misty barely had time to dodge. "What are you doing?" she screamed, not fully able to take in what was going on. Her mind wouldn't register Ash with someone trying to hurt her. He just wasn't that way. She trusted him.  
  
"Again! Do it again, and this time don't miss!" Lucille urged.  
  
Misty... Misty... run...  
  
A million thoughts ran through Ash as he watched the scene before him, which played in a sick slow motion. Just in front of him, a spout of flame erupted and he watched at it headed inch by inch towards Misty. Her eyes widened in an expanse of ocean green as she stumbled back, tripping herself on her own red tennis shoes. Her body fell back slowly as the fire bolted down the path, closer to its destination.  
  
Then, Misty's body was yanked to the side, and Ash saw a man in white turn and push her away, both protecting her and making himself vulnerable, taking much of the blast on his side as Misty cowered behind him. He watched her catch him as he fell, the two of them falling to their knees together.  
  
It was then that Ash painfully recognized the man. Not even a man. Not yet. Ash didn't how old James was now, but he was not a man.  
  
James. What was he doing here?  
  
What was he doing with Misty? Had he just saved her?  
  
Misty... Ash thought wildly. What's happening? he asked, not knowing if he was referring to her or himself.  
  
`They aren't even fighting back,' commented Lucille to Ash. `What's the fun?' An impatient sigh escaped Ash's mouth and his body turned. Lucille didn't bother facing the two youths behind her as she spoke. "Don't bother following me," she said icily, feeling Misty's fearful gaze trailing her. Lucille smiled. "I'll kill you if you get in my way."  
  
The redheaded girl was undaunted. "Ash..." she said, raising a hand.  
  
Ash's body whirled around. "Do you want to find out?!" Lucille shouted. "I don't care who you are. If you get in my way, you're dead. Understand me?"  
  
Tears formed in her eyes and traced glistening trails down her cheeks. "What's the matter with you? What are you saying? What are you doing? You didn't have to hurt James..." she said almost bitterly, and then, as if coming to a slow realization, "You're not Ash..."  
  
Lucille cursed. How did they all know? She gazed levelly at the stricken girl in front of her. "Just don't follow me," Ash's voice hissed. "Forget about me. Have a nice life. Or not," she added, laughing a little, "I really don't care either way."  
  
With that, Ash's slight form turned on his heel and began walking nonchalantly away, hands in pockets, whistling a tune. Lucille laughed out loud at the frenzied boy inside her head, screaming and sobbing for Misty to see through this trick.  
  
Misty stared at his retreating figure, thoughts tangling themselves in terrible, intricate knots that would take time to painstakingly undo. She didn't bother to watch him vanish over the horizon before she turned and ran to James.  
  
It was hard to watch Meowth shake his partner, pleading him to wake up, and making his fear of being the only one left of the Rocket trio known. Misty slowed down and stopped when she was near enough to see exactly how much damage Ash had caused. She did not know why Ash had done this, but she desperately wanted to. Her mind willed her to shove those thoughts down, for there were more important things at hand, namely, James.  
  
Luckily, Cyndaquil had still been holding back. James's burn was light. Misty let out a sigh of relief and knelt down next to him. His eyes were closed, and his face relaxed. He had saved her. She caught herself staring and then shook her head.  
  
"Will he be OK?" asked Meowth, jolting Misty out of her thoughts.  
  
She smiled. "He'll live," she stated, and then in a gentler voice, "It's not that bad. He'll be fine." As if on cue, James's eyes opened just a little, and then squeezed themselves shut. He took a ragged breath and brought his hand to his side.  
  
"It hurts," he whined.  
  
Meowth stepped up. "Do ya have a death wish?!" he cried.  
  
James stared at the fuming cat blankly. "It was heading towards Misty..." he murmured, as if it was a far off memory. Meowth calmed down a little.  
  
"Don't leave me here, Jim," he said quietly, in a serious voice Misty had never before heard. Apparently James hadn't heard the voice either, because he put his hand on the cat's head and gave a warm smile.  
  
"I won't. We'll stay a team," he said. Misty didn't know what to do besides watch. These moments within Team Rocket made her feel left out, but it wasn't their fault.  
  
James sat up slowly. "We should probably get going," he stated. "It will be nightfall before we get to the headquarters..."  
  
"I think we should stay here for the night," said Misty firmly. "You should rest for a while. Besides, I don't think anyone's going to be coming around here."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"I'll go," offered Meowth. James turned and faced him.  
  
"You don't have to," he said. "The boss is too scary to face alone!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of him any more," Meowth declared, puffing out his feline chest. "I'll tell him what's happened, and den quit fa' all of us."  
  
James's eyes went round. "You'd do that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Instantly the cat found himself in an embrace. "Meowth you're the greatest!" James cried. "Thank you!"  
  
"Get offa me Jim!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Misty smiled. How could these two have ever become criminals?  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Lucille was still smiling and Ash was still sobbing. "That was fun!" she said happily. "I want to do it again!"  
  
How could you? said Ash over and over. How could you do something like that? What do you want?  
  
"You know what I want," she snapped. "I want memories."  
  
But why did you have to...  
  
"Because I felt like it!" Lucille yelled, causing a startled Pidgey to fly out of its roost in a nearby tree. "Stop asking me questions!" Ash quieted and retreated back into his own mind.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Meowth sighed, wondering why on Earth he had volunteered for such a task, but the more he thought about it, the more eager he was to quit Team Rocket. He didn't know where he and James would go, but they would find a way. And something told him that the redheaded twerp might stick around as well.  
  
A voice rang out through the air and Meowth watched as a bird took a frenzied flight from a tree. `Is dat da twoip?" the cat asked himself, and crept forward.  
  
It was. Ash's back was toward him and Meowth realized he must have been talking to himself. Without warning, Ash stiffened. "Who's there?" he asked in the same odd, smooth voice Meowth had heard earlier. "I know someone's there."  
  
The cat didn't have time to run away. Ash whirled around and faced him. "So it's you," he commented flatly. "The thing that talks." Meowth watched as one of Ash's hands moved down to his belt. "I'm going to use a different pokemon on you," he said, with laughter evident in his voice.  
  
Meowth stepped back. "Nothing personal," Ash continued. "I'm just bored, that's all. Goodnight kitty."  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
James put his hands behind his head and smiled. "I wonder what Meowth's doing right now?"  
  
"I guess he's quitting," replied Misty, trying to start a fire.  
  
"That's good," said James. "If Meowth wasn't around I don't know what I'd do."  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Okay, yeah, that sucked. I just want to post something up on this so people don't think I've quit on it. ^_^ I'll do better next time, ok? Please review! 


End file.
